Misty's Favorite Music
by Dragonlord Daoka
Summary: By poplar demand, a sequel to Misty's Favorite Movie! Misty gets dragged along on a 'blind' date by Daisy and Tracey...AAML!


"C'mon Misty! You've been like, majorly boring lately! You need to lighten up."

"Yeah Misty, come with us. You've been overworking yourself, and this'll be a good break." Misty Waterflower glared at her older sister and the boy that was Daisy's date that night.

"I know that! You think I have to be forced to have fun? Besides, I almost rather stay here with my Pokemon." She retorted. Tracey Sketchit and Daisy Waterflower exchanged an exasperated look. There was that temper again! Daisy sighed and turned back to her baby sister

"But it's like, karaoke night! And drinks are two for one!"

"And besides, my friend that's meeting us there is paying. I promised him a date in exchange, and I can't afford it otherwise." Tracey told Misty imploringly. She still looked hesitant and apprehensive, until Daisy added

"Don't worry, you won't like, have to sing or anything."

"Well… alright, I'll come." Misty capitulated "Just let me go get Azurill." She headed towards the pool area of the Gym while Tracey and Daisy exchanged a high-five and triumphant smiles. "I saw that!" Misty called back down the hallway. "I don't know why they insist on setting me up. Even if I had time for dating, I could handle perfectly well myself." She entered the pool/battlefield room and called for Azurill. Then, almost as an afterthought, she grabbed a Pokeball from the nearby rack and gave a piercing whistle. There was a disturbance in the water nearby and Gyarados rose up in answer to the whistle. Azurill rode on his head, giggling in delight.

"Azu!" (Mommy!) She cried. Gyarados leaned towards Misty as Azurill jumped off his head into her arms. Misty caught Azurill and spun her around, drawing another giggle. Then Misty began stroking Gyarados' head fin, and told them

"Daisy and Tracey are dragging me along for a blind date. I didn't wanna leave Azurill behind, and Gyarados, you'll come in case of… unexpected developments." Gyarados growled in agreement and willingly let himself be drawn into his Pokeball. Misty kissed the Pokeball, shrank it, and placed it into her pocket. Then she and Azurill headed back down the hall to the lobby, where Tracey and Daisy waited.

As they drove towards the restaurant, Misty nervously listened to Tracey flirting with her sister until she couldn't hold in the question any longer.

"So Tracey, what's your friend like? Is he a Pokemon Watcher too?"

"Huh? Oh, no, he's a Trainer. A fairly good one too." came the answer.

"Does he specialize? Or just train any Pokemon?" Misty wanted to know.

"He usually just trains whatever he catches. He doesn't have that many, but the teams are well balanced." Tracey replied. Suddenly his phone made a strange buzzing noise, and he flipped it open to read the received text message. "My friend is there waiting." He reported "He's got a private room for us, probably because he's shy about his singing." He confided.

"Well at least he's not a show off." Misty said. "I get enough of that as it is."

"Like, what are you talkin' about, Misty?" Daisy asked, looking puzzled. Misty opened her mouth to retort, but Tracey hastily cut her off, pointing out the window and saying

"That's the place. I heard it's the hottest thing in Cerulean." They turned into the parking lot, and found a spot right next to the entrance. Stepping out into the chilly night, they hurried towards the inviting glow of the interior. As they stepped through the doors, they found themselves in the midst of a small arcade, with all the games you could possibly want to play. In the back Misty could see a number of doors that had thin windows on the side. A few had light coming out of them, but most were dark. To the right was a hall that led (according to the sign) to the public karaoke room.

"Whoa, I like, didn't know this place existed!" Daisy exclaimed.

"Something Daisy didn't know? That is major news." Misty commented

"I know! It's like, totally weird, right?" Daisy asked, missing the sarcasm.

"My friend is waiting in room number one." Tracey told the girls, stifling a chortle as he led them towards the lighted door in the far left corner. When they arrived, he knocked three times, and it opened to reveal a strange looking Pokemon that Misty had never seen before. It was waist-high on her and had a rodent-like physique. A yellow collar-like sac was around its throat, and it had blue fins coming out of its elbows, as well as a forked tail. It stared at the girls for a moment, and then glanced at Tracey, who it seemed to recognize.

"Hi Buizel, these are the girls that your trainer and I will be spending the evening with. Misty and Daisy Waterflower of the Cerulean City Gym." he told it. The Pokemon nodded, and stepped back to allow them entry.

"Who's that Pokemon?" Misty asked as she followed the others inside "It's kinda cute."

"Hmm? Oh, that's Buizel, my friend's water-type for his current team."

"A water-type? Well, one point for him then." Misty joked. The sea weasel Pokemon gestured for them to sit at the table, and then disappeared behind the blue curtains that hid the small karaoke stage from view.

"Like, check it out, the food is waiting already." Daisy said, dropping into a seat near the stage. Tracey sat next to her, and Misty took the seat opposite her sister. Then she glanced around and asked

"Where's your friend, Tracey? I thought he was-" she cut off as the lights began to dim and a spotlight illuminated the suddenly parting curtains.

As the curtains parted, they revealed a young man standing with his head down, and a microphone in his right hand. Misty's heart began pounding as she gazed at him, transfixed. The boy was average height and medium build, with unruly black hair that was partially hidden under a red and black baseball cap. His shoes matched his hat, and he wore jeans, and a black vest with yellow stripes over a plain white t-shirt. He raised his head, revealing auburn eyes and a mischievous smile. Misty's eyes became moist as she recognized him. The room lights completely blacked out as the music began to play. As the intro of the song finished, the boy began to sing:

I hear the wind call your name,

It calls me back home again.

It sparks up the fire - a flame that still burns.

Oh it's to you I'll always return.

I still feel your breath on my skin,

I hear your voice deep within,

The sound of my lover - a feeling so strong.

It's to you - I'll always belong.

Now I know it's true,

My every road leads to you.

And in the hour of darkness darlin',

Your light gets me through.

Wanna swim in your river - be warmed by your sun,

Bathe in your waters - cause you are the one,

I can't stand the distance - I can't dream alone,

I can't wait to see you - Yes I'm on my way home.

Oh I hear the wind call your name,

The sound that leads me home again.

It sparks up the fire - a flame that still burns,

Oh, it's to you - I will always return.

Wanna swim in your river - be warmed by your sun,

Bathe in your waters - cause you are the one,

I can't stand the distance - I can't dream alone,

I can't wait to see you - Yes I'm on my way home.

Oh I hear the wind call your name,

The sound that leads me home again.

It sparks up the fire - a flame that still burns,

I'm on my way! I will always return,

Yes I will always return.

I've seen every sunset,

And with all that I've learned…

It's to you, I will always,

Always return!

As he finished the song, Ash Ketchum dropped the microphone and caught Misty in his arms, for she had rushed at him the moment her legs would let her. Tears of joy streamed from her blue eyes as she whispered his name over and over again. As he held her, Ash saw Tracey give him a thumbs up and lead Daisy out of the room, so as to give the two old friends some privacy.

"Miss me, did you?" Ash asked, grinning widely at her.

"Miss you! I-I- words can't describe how much I missed you!" Misty exclaimed, squeezing him to her.

"Then maybe we should stop talking." Ash said, seriously. Pulling back a little, they gazed at each other, and then simultaneously leaned forward. Their lips met, and the rest of the world seemed to melt away. They broke apart after what seemed an eternity, each drawing a deep breath. Ash regained his composure first and said again, this time in person

"I love you, Misty Waterflower. Now and forever."

"And I love you, too, Ash Ketchum." Misty replied, a little breathlessly. "I always have, and I always will." They embraced again, and shared another passionate kiss, then passed the rest of the night in the company of their favorite Pokemon and person.

Whoa! Two updates in under a week? Someone call the National Enquirer, they're the only ones who'll believe it!

Seriously though, hope you enjoyed it! You know the drill!

Dragonlord Daoka


End file.
